Scanty
Scanty and Kneesocks are two biological demonic sisters, and are the main antagonists for the second half of the "Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt" anime series. They are the daughters of Corset, the mayor of Daten City, and are Panty and Stocking's complete opposite counterparts and arch rivals. In Panty and Sticking with Garterbelt Personalities and Interests Both Scanty and Kneesocks are sisters who are obsessed with rules, as well as regulations, conformity, and well-mannered. These are good examples of both girls being Panty and Stocking's counterparts, since the demon sister's personality are opposed to the Anarchy sister's lustful and unruly behavior. However, both sisters are different from each other. Scanty is overemotional. She can get excited easily, and loses control of her anger when things don't go her way. Her being excited and angrily frustrated unintentionally lead to her and Kneesocks' downfalls. Examples are both sisters ended up turning into zombies at the end of the episode "...Of The Dead", and when she accidentally pushed a self-destruct button in the limo in "If The Angels Wore Swimsuits. Kneesocks, like her sister, is obsessed with rules, and believes that rules will solve the chaos of freedom. She is also calm, reassuring, and keeps her emotions under control, but loses it whenever someone disregards the rules. She is also noticeable to blush easily, causing her face to become a lighter shade of red. Kneesocks is also responsible for coming up with plots and traps to fight the Anarchy sisters. Both girls are high class ladies, and will do anything they can in their power to either kill or humiliate the Anarchy sisters (as shown in The Stripping and 1 Angry Ghost). Both girls indeed care for each other, and are implied to have an incestuous relationship, as shown in the episode D.C. Confidential. Abilites Like both Panty and Stocking, Scanty and Kneesocks can transform their clothing into weapons. Since Panty can transform her panties into guns, Scanty can transform hers as well. She wears two black thongs and can transform them into revolvers, called Double Gold Lacytanga. They can also be combined into a huge shotgun. In one of the latest protional images for the show, Scanty can be seen carrying a chainsaw with the same colors of her weapons. As for Kneesocks, since she's Stocking's counterpart, she can transform her kneesocks (although they were mid-thigh socks) into weapons. She can transform them into a pair of scythes, called Double Gold Spandex. She can also use them as helicoptor revolvers. Appearances Both sisters wears a plan beige uniform, complete with a mini-beige skirt, suit, and dark red ties. The symbols they wore on their left arms resembles the Batman symbol. Both girls' demon outfits during transformation consisted of revealing clothing that greatly resembles BDSM. In If The Angels Wore Swimsuits, both girls wear unique swimwears. In Panty+Brief, Scanty wears a beautiful white wedding dress with a viel that hides her face while Kneesocks wears a black tuxedo with her hair down in a ponytail with sunglasses that hides her eyes. As of now, Scanty now has a scar across her face due to Panty throwing her panties at her. In one of the promotional artwork for a what-if/second season scenario, Scanty is shown to have a pierced halo on one of her horns, and no longer sports long hair as it's near her shoulders. Kneesocks also wore a brown hoodie as well. On Sora's Team Although it's unknown if both have been reformed after helping Brief and Chuck fight against their own father. Though they shown very loyal to Sora for letting them join since they have no other place to stay at. Sora trusted them even when they were about to kill him, but after when Sora saved the two from Master Xehanort's new monsters and he told them, "Hey, you two trust me, and I trust you. Why wouldn't I save you?" Ever since that, they finally became loyal to Sora and wish to stay with him on the team longer. Category:Characters Category:Anime characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Siblings Category:Sora's Team Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Bosses Category:Demons Category:Trash-Talking characters Category:Females Category:Character Pairs Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Mature characters Category:Athletes Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Neutral characters Category:Cheaters Category:Traitors Category:Evil vs. Evil and Good vs. Good Category:Mischievous characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Tech-Users Category:Daughters Category:School students Category:Groups Category:Alternate Forms Category:Royalty Category:Rich characters Category:Monsters Category:Creatures Category:Legendary creatures Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Rude characters Category:Antagonists Category:Destructive characters Category:Perverts